1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fire extinguishing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fire extinguishing apparatus arranged for the extinguishment of oil well fires.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Oil well fires are notoriously hazardous and dangerous due to the enormity of the associated fire and an almost limitless supply of fuel. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing a hood structure to effect discontinuous oxygen supply to the associated fire, as well as means for directing fire extinguishing gas and fluids into the fire.
Fire extinguishing apparatus has been utilized in the prior art to approach various fire situations such as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,851 to Hansen et al. utilizing a proportional valve arrangement to effect distribution of a fire extinguishing gas.
It may be appreciated therefore that there continues to a need for a new and improved fire extinguishing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in addressing the extinguishment of oil well fires and, in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.